What is She?
by Nightmare Goddess16
Summary: What will happen when Freddy, Jason,Michael and Pinhead find themselves in the real world in Freddy's old house now owned by a girl that hides her past, What she is , and the two jobs she loves and does so wellat What will happen if the guys find out her little secrets? My first fanfic please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, There Readers I'm Nightmare Goddess16 but call me goddess16.**

(thoughts)

"_Speaking"_

**(Flashbacks)**

**I do NOT own Freddy, Jason, Michael, and Pinhead. I wish I did though :'( **

**Enjoy!**

"_Night it's time for you to go home!"_

"_Ok John. Bye guys see you tomorrow night" I said._

Oh… I forgot to introduce myself I'm Nightmare Silver. I know who would name there kid Nightmare? Well my dad was not the kind and Loving type. You see when I was born my Mother died having me. And that Night my father hated me so much he called me a Nightmare and that was my name. When I turned 3 that's when the abuse started and at my age I was very intelligent. But on my 5th birthday the abuse went a step higher.

**(Flashback)**

My father stumbles into the house with a large bottle of booze and heads towards the kitchen.

"_Nightmare!"_ he called

"_Yes, Daddy?"_ I say in a shaky voice slowly walking towards him.

"_Come to the kitchen I have your birthday present"_ he said drunkenly.

I slowly walked into the kitchen with my father's back to me. He was looking for something in one of the drawers and pulled out a large knife. I soon realize I may not survive my birthday.

He says _"Now that I look at you, you look like your mother but you took her away from me."_

He started to stumble towards me with the knife in his hand. With every step he takes I step back.

"_Now I never want to see her face again least of all on you!"_ he screams.

He lunges at me but misses me from stabbing my neck but slices the left side of my face. He tries again and slashes my right arm. He does this 3 more times one ends up on my other arm the second is slashed across my right midnight blue eye and the third is from my upper lip to the other side of my chin.

"_You're the one that took my dear Evelina from me."_ He yells.

And with one more slash the right side of my neck and he stabs the left side of my stomach, with that he stumbles into his room. I lay on the bloody floor waiting to hear him fall and pass out on his bed which he does. After a couple of minutes I get up off the bloody floor and slowly holding my wounds and walk to the bathroom and getting the first aid kit. After finding the kit I get up on the sink counter biting my lip to keep from screaming in pain as I sanitize, patch, and stich the wounds up. That night I knew that I will forever have his little 'Gifts' on my skin and I vowed that when I turned 15 I will escape this mad house.

And that what I did.

**(End of Flashback)**

I shivered at the memory of that hateful man.

"_It's ok Night; he will never hurt you again."_ I say to myself rubbing the other scars I got from him as I walked into my new house. I'm currently living in Springwood, Ohio on 1428 Elm St. Even though I'm only 17 I have and 2 jobs. One of my jobs are me being a masked rockstar (The mask is to hide my scars) but with every masked rockstar has their own stage name mine is Phantom. There is only one person knows my life's story and my real name and that's John Kramer (or known as jigsaw) my manager. Everyone else calls me phantom because I never in public take off my mask.

I get to the house take off my mask and get ready to start dinner until I found an old leather brown book with a weird language. While flipping through the pages one page caught my eye and it said; Porta inferi dimttere occidit.

"_Hmm… Porta inferi dimttere occidit, Porta inferi dimttere occidit, Porta inferi dimttere occidit, Porta inferi dimttere occidit I heard ad know what that means but I can't remember."_

I look at the page one more time and close the book then put it in my bookshelf.

"_Oh well I'll look it up in the morning."_

I continue to work on dinner take a shower, and go to bed. I wake up to the sound of footsteps downstairs. I get up from be put on my black robe with a hoodie and open the door slightly. I can see men standing at the bottom of the stairs in the living room with their backs to me. One wearing a dark brown fedora, red and dark green sweater, and a leather glove with a 10 inch steel blade on each finger. Another on his left was covered in leather and had pins all over his snow white head. A third man on the one with the pins on his right side was wearing an old janitor's suit, mask and a knife that looks like the knife my dad used of me. The last man was a little taller the one with the mask is next to the one with the pins. He wore a worn out leather jacket, dark pair of pants and black boots there was also a black strap on the back of his head so he is most likely wearing a mask.

The man with the hat said; _"Where the hell are we?"_

The guy with the pins on his head said; _"I believe this use to be your house Freddy?"_

(Freddy? As in Freddy Krueger?) I freeze at the scene going on in front of me.

Freddy said, _"I can see that but how did we get here Pinhead?"_

Pinhead. I know that name. Wait a minute if Freddy and Pinhead are here that means…

I switch my gaze to the 2 large men downstairs.

If only I could see their faces then I could be curtain if they are Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees.

Pin head says, _There's another person here with us and she's awake."_

Once I heard that I closed my door quietly Putted on my hood and walked to my bed.

I hear 4 sets of footsteps walking up the stairs…

**Cliffhanger of Doom! Muhahaha!**

**Please tell me if I should continue or if it's good or not. **

**Portas inferi dimittere occidit means: Open the gates of hell to release a killer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys! I hope you liked chapter 1 of 'What is she?'**

**And to say that there is a little bit of Inuyasha. But, that little bit is when Night was 15 and left her father she met Sesshomoru and became fast friends. Until Sesshomoru was about to be assonated Night took the bullet for him (literally) and she almost died if Sesshomoru did not preforming a blood bond that saved her life and made her amazing but dangerous. She became a ****Soul Demon****. Which means anyone who has died will get there soul sucked and (even if she does not won't it to happen) it is much like Freddy's power and she has the power to control rain, lightning, and fire. She also has black wings that when hidden they turn into black wings tattoos. And she has the strength of Jason and Michael combined. And smarter than Pinhead about hell and earth.**

**She's pretty awesome huh? Well, on with the show!**

**I do not own Freddy, Jason, Michael, or Pinhead.**

**Enjoy! n.n**

The footsteps got closer. I backed up to my bed and opened my wings. I flew to the darkest corner of my room and hid there waiting for the footsteps to stop in front of my door and from what I guessed Pinhead spoke.

"_She's in here but it's us if she's flouting."_ Pinhead said confused.

"_How the hell is that possible?"_ Freddy said.

I hear the door creak open 4 sets of footstep walk into the room. I see Freddy, Jason, Michael, and Pinhead. As all 4 men try to look for me. I quietly slipped pass all 4 men and I closed my wings and hid them in my back. As I was about to walk down the stairs Freddy was in front of me.

"_Well, what are you doing here darling?"_ Freddy said with a grin taking a step towards me.

Wide eyed I tried to gather all my strength for my voice trying to make it sound strong and I said _"It's my house I can do whatever I want."_ Looking down to hide my face in the hood.

"_What do you mean YOUR house?"_ he hissed raising his glove to lift my head.

"_What she means is that she owns this house now."_ Pinhead says behind me.

I hid a smile while turning behind me with my head down and said _"Hey, Pinhead It's been a while huh?"_

"_Have we met before?"_ he said

"_Yup, you saw me when I was in hell."_ I said taking off my hood.

"_Ah yes now I remember. Nightmare, it has been a while hasn't?"_ Pinhead said.

"_What the hell is going on? And who is she?!"_ Freddy yelled looking angry and confused.

"_This is Nightmare Silver she came to hell for a visit a long time ago."_ Pinhead said explaining.

Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notebook and pen and wrote: _"I thought you had to die to go to hell?"_

"_Yeah, how did you get out of hell?" _Freddy asked.

"_How did you 4 get out of hell Hmm?" I asked wanting to know._

They all looked at each other and were stumped. Pinhead said _"We don't know. We were in our hell version of our homes one minute and the next we showed up here."_

"_Now explain how you got out of hell. And got those scars on your face?"_ Freddy said leaning against a wall with his arms across his chest.

Jason elbowed Freddy's stomach as if to say _"Shut up. You should have never asked that question."_

"_Ow! All I was doing was asking her a question hockypuck."_ Freddy half moaned in pain half Grumbled rubbing his stomach.

"_No, no it's all right Jason. Well … when I was living with my dad he was very abusive. And on my 5th Birthday he gave me these scars" _I pointed to my face _"and many others on my body and all because he was drunk and I looked like my mother." _I said as I turned away with my head down holding the side of my stomach remembering the pain of when he stabbed me.

I sighed and tried to shake off the terrible memory. I started to walk down the stairs to the kitchen but was stopped by a large hand on my shoulder. I turned back and saw Jason with his head tilted to the side a little worried but mostly confused. He gestured to Michael that he needed his notebook and pencil. Michael gave him the notebook and pencil. Jason wrote _"Where are you going?"_

"_I'm just going to make breakfast."_ I said and asked _"Do you guys want to eat breakfast?"_

All their heads perked up at the sound of food and all 4 men ran down the stairs.

"That will keep them distracted from the other question for a little while." I said to myself quietly. _"Well time to feed the army"_ I joked laughing quietly when they ran down the stairs at the sound of the word 'Breakfast' and went down stairs to make food.

"_Ok guys what do you want to eat?" _

"_I say Pancakes and bacon"_ Freddy said.

"_I think Pancakes and bacon too but use Freddy as bacon"_ Pinhead said.

"_What did you say Pincushion?"_ Freddy snarled angrily.

"_No fighting in the house."_ I said "Jason, Michael what do you guys want to eat?" I asked them calmly trying not lose control of my powers and temper.

"_I said we could use you for bacon."_

"_Cereal is good"_ Jason wrote.

"_I'll have what Jason's having"_ Michael wrote.

"_Alright, guys I'll be in the kitchen."_ I said walking to the kitchen. _"And Jason, Michael don't let them fight. I don't want blood stains on the floor."_

"_You guys go watch T.V until food is done"_ I called.

Freddy says _"Aren't you coming piny?"_

"_It's Pinhead and in a second I need to ask Nightmare a something"_ Pinhead said walking to the kitchen.

I started Putting pancakes on the pan when I saw Pinheads shadow on the floor. I said _"Hey, Pinhead got something to ask me about?"_

"_Yes I do. I just want to know what Fredrick asked."_

"_And what would that by Pinhead?" _I asked acting innocently turning to face him.

"_I want to know how did you get out of hell."_

**Sorry guys but I have to end it here for now. But please review all are welcome! And to the people who alredy reviewed Thanks! **

**~Nightmare Goddes16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **_**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of 'What is she?' Yay! :D**_

**Freddy: **_**Just shut up and write the story.**_

**Me: **_**You shut up Freddy or I will get Jason.**_

**Freddy: **_**Ha! What can hockey puck do that he hasn't done before?**_

**Me: **_**Oh, I can think of a thing or two. Like slice something that might not come back. :3 Jason!**_

**Jason comes in and wrote **_**"What's up NG?"**_

**Me: Freddy's being mean to me again.**

**Jason looks back at Freddy and writes **_**"What did you do?"**_

**Freddy: **_**Nothing Momma's boy. Just told her to shut up and write the story.**_

**Jason unsheathes his machete.**

**Freddy: **_**Oh Shit! O_o**_

**Freddy ran away before Jason could raise his machete.**

**Me: **_**Damn He can run. Thanks Jason. ;D**_

**Jason just nodded as if agreeing with me.**

**Me:**_** Ok guys I do not own Freddy, Jason, Michael, Pinhead, or Jigsaw.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Well you can't be distracted for long" I said and sighed turning back to the stove.

"Just answer the question Silver" Pinhead said getting impatient.

Once I finished with the pancakes I turned to him again and said _"Ok if I tell you this you cannot tell the guys this or there will be hell to pay."_

"_And if it slips out?"_ He questioned

"_Then you will meet someone that not even you, Freddy, Michael, or Jason can stand up against."_

"_Ok continue." _He said curiously

"_After I ran away I was living on the streets. One night I met a man with white hair his name was and is Sesshomaru. He knew who I was by my mother so he took me in. After a couple of months of traveling I found out some bustard planed and almost succeed to kill him. But I pushed him out of the way and got killed myself. That's how I met you. Sesshomaru was so angry he killed my murder and he did a blood bond with me. By being what he is he brought me back and making me what he is."_

I turned away from him and went to make Pinhead and Freddy's bacon and Michael and Jason's cereal.

"_So what are you exactly?" _he asked.

"_Well that's the complicated part there are many kind of us. But, I will give you hint I'm like Freddy."_

As Pinhead try's to figure out what I am I can hear the boy's easdropping. I finish with the food set it on the table and said _"Guys, you can stop easdropping and come in and get your food."_

_I turned to Pinhead when Freddy, Michael, and Jason came in and groaned" I'm so dead."_

"_So you're a dream demon?" Freddy said_

"_Try soul demon. A sesshomaru is a dog demon_." I said rubbing my temples trying to control my Powers and not tear them to shreds.

"_What the hell is a soul demon?" _Freddy asked irritated.

"_A soul demon is a demon that is able to take souls of living and non-living beings so to say to simple I'm almost like you Freddy" _I said crossing my arms over my chest and shrugged my shoulders.

"_I remember now and I believe you got some other powers as well" _Pinhead said after taking a bite of his Pancakes.

"_Damn, I thought sesshomaru made you forget that." _

I sighed_" Ok I have my original powers that come with the basic sharp demon teeth and claws, My eyes change color from Midnight blue to gold when I go to my demon from or when I get angry. I also got 3 other powers. I can control rain, lightning, and fire." _Freddy and Jason both moved away from me._ "And I have two more kickers that not even Sesshomaru or You Pinhead know of" _I said teasingly walking out of the kitchen and to my room to change my clothes for work.

"_Where are you going?" _Jason wrote following me to my roomwith the others behind him.

"_I need to get dressed. And don't come in my room". _I warned shutting the door.

Freddy put his boot between the door and doorframe and said _"Not until you tell us what these two other powers are little night"_ as he reached to grab my arm. A memory of my dad grabbing my arm came painfully to my mind and I screamed _"Don't touch me!"_ I grabbed Freddy's arm and flipped him on his back.

All of them were surprised by this but most of all Freddy.

I shook the memory off and pushed the stunned Freddy out of my room and said _"That was one of my other powers. Super strength. I would say I am Stronger then you Jason and you Michael combined." _With that said I shut and locked the door.

"_It's OK night it was only an accident"_ I said quietly to myself taking a deep breath and saw that there was a file on my bed. Sigh._"_ _I guess it's time for work."_

_Night,_

_Hunt, Kill, and Collect Derek Le Clare's soul._

_~John_

I smiled to myself and _"I'll never figure out how he gets in my house."_ I change out of my pajamas to a dark pair of jeans, black spaghetti strapped top, and my favorite black knee boots. After I put on my make-up and putting my black with white tips in a ponytail I tried to look for my long back over coat. I remember it is downstairs next to the front door.

_"Ah, come on give me a break." _I said frustrated. I took a deep breath and sighed and said _"Well I have to go downstairs, anyway to get the guns and swords."_

I got out of my room and locked it. I heard Freddy curse a couple of times.

"_She did warn you not to go into her room"_ Pinhead said.

Forgetting about the jacket I went downstairs and into the kitchen to get a drink.

"_What the heck is on your back?"_ Freddy and Pinhead asked at the same time.

"_There my wings" I said with a shrug of my shoulders._

"_Don't you mean tattooed wings?" _Jason wrote on his notebook doing that head side thing.

"_Nope. I mean real wings" _I got the juice out of the fridge and in a blink of an eye I opened my raven black wings. I felt the other creature trying to break free of the cage in my head. My canines and nails grow longer and I can feel my eyes change. I turned to face them and gave them a wicked smile showing my canines. They just stared wide eyed. Sigh I can understand that to see me like this but, they better snap out of it. I'm losing control of the creature. And I snapped.

Jason was the first one to snap out of it, knew I was not myself and wrote _"Snap out of it night. Are we and Seshomaru the only one that knows about you being a soul demon?"_

The creature said_"Oh, dear Jason where's the fun in that?" I fought and got the Creature under control and changed back. "There is only one other person that knows. His name is John Kramer I work for him" I said leaning against the fridge arms across my chest._

_The three men snapped out of their stare._

_Freddy asked "Who was that? And what do you do exactly for work?"_

"_Crap you saw HER." _I said leaning against the wall.

"_Of course we saw! Now explain." _Freddy yelled

Sigh. _"I told you that I was turned to a demon right?"_ They nodded _"Well… It had a catch for me I have two personality's. One is the regular me and the other is the creature or beast whatever you want to call her. Right now it's hard to hear you guys because she is talking in my head." _

Michael wrote _"What is she saying and ask her what her name is."_

"_What she said is not very nice for me but she said her name is Creeper. But anyway for Freddy's other question is pretty simple to explain. I'm an assassin." _I said with a shrug of my shoulders. _"If you don't believe me follow me so I can show you proof."_

From the look on their faces **(Well Pinhead and Freddy's the mask's covered Jason's and Michael's face)** they did not believe me.

Sigh_ "OK come on I will show you guys 'The Boys'. And if you even touch them I will kill you. Even if you are Immortal." _I said hissing the last word as I walked to the basement with the others behind me.

"_Oh, and Freddy I made some minor changes to the basement."_ I said looking over my shoulder at the guys.

"_What kind of changes?"_

"_You'll see" _I said with a wicked grin and just faced the door to the basement. I opened the door, turned on the U.V lights and walked downstairs to the next door where there's an eye scanner and key pad.

I scanned my eye I said _"Guys, I'm going to need you to look away"_ Turning to see if they were doing what I said. I only saw Jason, Michael, and Pinhead looking away.

"_Freddy I said to turn away please" _I said calmly.

"_I don't have to it's my house." _He said cockily

"_OK. One it's my house and two only I can know the password and if you don't look away now I will twist your neck. Got it."_ I said in a sweet innocent voice then giving him an _evil smile._

"_I'll look _away_ if you give me something in return."_ He says getting in my face.

"_How bout you let me do this and I'll think about letting you use one of my swords"_ I said.

"_I'll take that deal"_ he said pulling out his hand with the glove for the handshake. I reached and grabbed his hand and shook it adoring the pain of the blades dig into my hand. After another minute he let go of my hand.

"_Let me just ask you two questions"_ He said turning to look somewhere else.

"_K, shoot." _I said typing in the code.

"_Why are you an assassin and why didn't you feel pain when I dug my glove into your hand?"_

"_You guys can turn around now and the reason why is because this job is like the reason why you guys do it. For revenge and fun. Also to keep Creeper in check."_ I said walking into my weapon storage/Gym.

As soon as I opened the door they ran in. Freddy trying and failed to open my diamond hard case holding both of my prized katanas made of mine and Sesshomaru's fang's.

"_Freddy if you so much as touch those katanas I will rip your head off._

I walked over and grabbed one of my workout rags from the counter and wiped the blood off my newly healed hand.

"_You never answered the other question Night." _Pinhead said looking at my hand.

"_You see since my father was an abusive bustard I just thought myself to turn off pain and since I'm also a demon I'm able to heal faster than humans."_

Jason taped on my shoulder and wrote _"Why are there so many weapons labeled for different situations?"_

_"I don't just hunt humans. I also hunt other thing that go bump in the night." I said grabbing some gun straps and guns. Freddy _said _"And where do you think you're going?"_

"_Someone has to keep food on the table and a roof over our heads"_ I said with a shrug of my shoulders strapping two guns on both of my thighs.

I opened the box holding my katanas and waited for them to get out of the weapons storage locked the door went upstairs feeling their stares behind me _"I'm going to work. Do whatever you want but don't trash the house." _I walked to the front door and called out _"And the two of you guys can stop staring at my wings and the other two can stop staring at my ass."_

With that said I grabbed my mask, Jacket, and the file John gave me and said _"Bye Guys!" _closed the door got in my 2012 dark blue with black stripes Camaro and left to find Derek Le Clare.

* * *

**Well, this took longer than I thought. And I need your guys help. I'm not sure if I should make Derek Le Clare a human a or something supernatural. Any suggestions? Please review!**

**~Nightmare Goddess (NG)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey, it's me again and I brought a new friend with me. And my friend CrazyPerson2671 let me barrow him. I'll introduce Chippy the Chipmunk!**

**Chippy: Hi Willis!**

**Freddy: Why is there a talking rat here?**

**Me: Don't call him a talking rat and he's here because I asked my friend Crazy to send him to bite you Twinkie off if you keep on being rude.**

**Chippy: Willis is right!**

**Me: Plus He's good friends Jason and Michael. But enough of that lets start the story!**

**Freddy: Finally!**

**Me: Chippy Attack Freddy and you'll get a cookie!**

**Chippy: Cookie!**

**Freddy: AAAHHHH! (Runs way from Chippy)**

**There's a poll up to see who should be with Night. Please Vote!**

**I do not own Freddy, Michael, Jason, Pinhead, and Jigsaw. I also do not own this song 'Sweet Sacrifice' by Evensence.**

**Enjoy! n.n**

"_I'm sorry it has to be this way Mr. La Clare but if you make deals you have to keep them." _I said wearing my half mask that starts from my mouth and it splits from the tip of my nose and continues to both sides of my face

"_And what are you going to do about it little girl?"_ The Vamp said.

"_Hold up. Little Girl? Are you seriously saying that to me the person_ _who can easily kill in a snap of a finger?"_ I said feeling Creeper fighting her way out.

"_And what are you going to do? Shoot me?" _He laughed_ and said _"Bullets won't work on me."

With that Creeper was in control and said _"But these are not regular bullets. There U.V bullets so what do you think about that hmm… Derek?" _Holding cartage of U.V Bullets in my claws.

I saw a flash of fear in his eyes and I fought with creeper to get control over my body and I won.

"_Oh well maybe this wouldn't have happen if you just kept your deals."_ I said loading my gun. _"Besides don't Vamps hate being alone? At least in hell you can make friends. Maybe you'll see my old friend lucus. But if you tell him Silver says hi."_

"_Who the hell is Lucus?" _He says trying to escape.

"_Silly me why Lucus is Lucifer or as you call him Satan."_ With that said I put two U.V rounds in his head. In that instant I saw a red orb of light with hints of ash coming from his chest straight to mine.

"_Oh shit! That still hurts every time."_ I clutched my chest.

"_**It only hurts because you keep on denying what you are Nighty."**_

"_Shut up Creeper." _I muttered.

"_**You know I'm right."**_

"_I said shut up Creeper." _I muttered a little louder. I grabbed my cell phone and took off my mask to call John.

"_Hey John job is done can you send a clean-up crew to the north side of Springwood."_

"_There on the way. You are going to have to come to the concert right now."_ He said in a raspy voice.

"_No problem Jig. And good job with your game." _I said getting in my car.

"_Thanks and I'll see you here."_ He finished and hung up.

I left to the Concert in the middle of town.

***At the house***

"_Freddy get away from Nightmare's room."_ Michael wrote.

"_No, she's hiding something. And I wanna know what."_ He said as he tried to unlock the door with his blades but failed.

"_Hey piny do you know how did she get her name?" _Freddy asked giving up and walking to the living room while Michael and Jason turned their heads to Pinhead wondering why themselves.

"_She got her name from her father." _He said looking at Night's Bookshelf.

"_Why would a father call his daughter a nightmare? Hell when Katherine got my killed I did not call her that."_

"_Well he called her that because she killed her mother Evelena." _he said walking to where the others were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"_How did she do that?"_ Michael wrote.

"_Just by being born."_

"_What the hell. She was not even born yet and he hated his own daughter."_

"_I can see why she hates his guts for the hell he put her thru."_ Jason wrote.

"_If I remember correctly Victor __**(night's dad)**__ had some very bad anger problems." _Pinhead said flipping thru the channels when saw a girl in a red and Black dress **(The dress Amy Lee wore singing 'Sweet Sacrifice') **wearing a black half mask singing.

"_It's true, we're all a little insane._

_But it's so clear,_

_Now that I'm unchained._

"_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds_

_but it's taking over all the time."_

"_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny sweet sacrifice."_

"_One day_

_I'm gonna forget your name,_

_And one sweet day,_

_you're gonna drown in my lost pain."_

"_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds_

_but it's taking over all the time."_

"_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice."_

_(I dream in darkness, I sleep to die, Erase the silence, Erase my life.)_

"_Do you wonder why you hate?"_

_(Our burning ashes, Blacken the day)_

"_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?"_

_(A world of nothingness, Blow me away.)_

"_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice."_

Once the song was over the audience screaming and cheering. The girl spoke _"Sorry, guys but that was the last song of the night! But come tomorrow night and see us! Good Night!" _The girl and the four other men had small smoke bombs. They threw them on the floor in front of them and disappeared from stage.

"_Who was she?" _Jason wrote in amazement.

" _The last I heard from Bundy who was the last one up here is that she calls herself Phantom."_ Pinhead said.

"_Why don't you check on Nightmare's computer?"_ Michael wrote.

They walked to Night's computer and searched. Pinhead said _"It says she was just discovered little over a year ago by a John Kramer. But it doesn't say anything else."_

"_Hey pincushion isn't Kramer the name of Night's boss?" _Freddy said raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"_Your right Fredrick. Hand me the phone I guess were going to have to have a talk with Mr. Kramer then huh."_

***At the Concert***

"_Phantom that was amazing!"_ I heard Ben my guitar player say.

"_Thanks Ben you were amazing too." _Giving him a hug good bye.

I left to change out of my stage clothes to my regular clothes. I got out and jumped when John appeared from behind me. _"In the name of the gods John you scared the crap out of me."_

"_Sorry. And good work with the concert and La Clare. But I got a call today from a friend of yours. I think his name was Freddy. He asked if I knew you. I said yes. Now can you answer me how he knows you and how he got my phone number."_

Shit, I'm going to kill Freddy when I get home! I decided to tell John the truth about them,

"_You know I'm gonna have to meet them soon right?"_

"_Shut up Jigsaw. I know you have to meet them. But I did not tell them that I'm a rockstar only an assassin. _"I sighed _"Fine. You can come meet them tomorrow. Just don't tell Sesshoraru. He will kill me then kill the others." _After that I left to go home.

I got home slamming the front door and yelled _"Fredrick Charles Krueger get your ass out here now!"_

Freddy peeked his head out to the hallway with a terrified look on his face. _" Freddy get over here and the rest of you too."_

Jason and Michael were the first ones out then Pinhead and Freddy came out.

I took a deep breath and said _"Ok, one question who's bright idea was it to call my boss?"_ They were quiet. _Come on now whoever you are I promise I won't hit you."_

Jason and Michael wrote _" Pinhead"_. While Freddy pointed to Pinhead.

With a snap of my fingers I electrocuted him. Making him pass out.

" _And you need to be punished too Freddy."_ I snapped my fingers again and electrocuted him too. Making him pass out.

"_Now boys what should you never do unless you want to get yourself killed?"_

Jason and Michael wrote _"Call your boss?"_

"_Good. And thanks to those two he is coming tomorrow. So try to be on your best behavior please."_

"_Ok night .But why are you so worried?"_ Michael wrote.

"_You guys were watching T.V right?"_ They nodded their heads yes _So you know who is Jigsaw?" _The slowly nodded their heads yes again _"Well, the thing is John is Jigsaw. And if if you mistreat him or life he will make you play his Games."_

"_How do you know that Night?" _ Jason wrote.

Because he's my boss. And… I was his first player in his Game."

**Me: Wow! That was a way to end the chapter.**

**Freddy: Nightmare you had a really fucked up life.**

**Nightmare: Shut up Krueger! At least I have a life.**

**Me: I thought you were supposed to be passed out?**

**Freddy: Shut up Bitch!**

**Me: Well anyway I hope you guys like the story. You better review or Jigsaw will play one of his Games with you. **

**Jigsaw: And I would.**

**See ya later, NG**


	5. Authors Note: SORRY!

**Me: I'm so sorry guys I have not updated but my siblings desided to mess with my computer and it 'some how' deleted all my new chapters.**

**Freddy:I call bull shit on that! You had the whole time to fix it.**

**Me:does it look like I have the money to fix it. But anyway I will try my hardest to update soon!**

**Freddy: *coughs bullshit***

**Me: Ok thats it. Chippy!**

**Chippy: Yes willis?**

**Me: You can attack Freddy now.**

**Chippy: yay! come on other willis time to play a game. (drags Freddy to jigsaws wearhouse.)**

**Me:well, thats it for now and if anyone knows a good editor tell me please.**

**please vote who should Night be with! Thanks!**


End file.
